Horny Boys and Sandcastles
by SterileTelevision
Summary: Suigetsu gives company to a lonely Gaara shonenai


Horny Boys and Sandcastles

By: Eriob34 the greatestest!

The day started off as ordinary as any other. It was blood boiling hot and the air dry with the familiar taste of sand and salt.

Minding my own business, I hid from the villagers' crippling glances with Taki-kun, building sandcastles in the sandiest part of the village to my heart's content.

That is, until we were interrupted.

This boy clad in a purple, V-neck T-shirt and khaki shorts… he wore a boastful grin of blinding white teeth… in need of dental help, as ironic as it was. That alone smile made him seem suspicious. I'm guessing behind the bangs of his sky-blue mop of hair were the same discontent and hate laced glares of the villagers.

"Hi." He spoke, but I ignored him, pulling Taki-kun closer to my side. I think this kid's bad news.

"I'm Suigetsu." He voiced again in the same warm, cheerful tone as before. It felt comforting, but I'm sure that's just some kind of poly to get something from me… maybe Taki-kun?

After not receiving a reply for a second time, the sharp toothed boy crouched uncomfortably close to my right side.

"Dude, I'm talkin' to ya" he sounded a little annoyed, but still cheery as he waved a lone palm in my face. "Earth to redhead, ya there?"

"What do you want from me?" I outright questioned. Normal people would randomly speak or even look at me, but judging from his looks, he probably wasn't normal anyway.

"Huh? I don't want anything!" his voice seemed to laugh. "I'm just bein' friendly!" Friendly? What's he talking about? He was being annoying! "So, what's your name, redhead?" he asked so carefreely. Should I tell really tell him? I think his nonchalant attitude was starting to rub off on me…

"Gaara." If he tries something, I'll just kill him.

"Gaara, huh? That's a cool name, buddeh." Oh, so were friends now?

I watched him as he gave me the once over, which made me flush lightly. No one ever looked at me so intently.

He stretched out a sand dusted palm, pointing to the brown bear in my possession. "Who's that?" he asked as if it were a joke.

My heart started to pick up pulse as it seemed I was getting nervous. "Th-that's Taki-kun." Holding conversations with people felt awkward.

"Oh… umm…" the other fidgeted as it seemed he ran out of things to say. I guess the silence was unusual for him.

Or maybe he was prodding at me to say something. "So… what are you doing here?" I ask cautiously. He seemed like a person who liked to answer questions as much as ask them as I saw his expression light up again.

"Oh, me? I'm travelin' with Kis'me-ji and his sword buddehs." He stuck out his bottom lip, puffing his cheeks in some-sort of confused, fangy pout. "They ditched me and said they'll come 'n' get me when it's time to go." So, he's an outsider?

"I twiddled my thumbs, pondering what I should ask next. "Umm… when are you leaving?"

Suigetsu-san smirked. "Ya're just tryin' ta get rid of me, ain't cha, Gaara-chan?" I flushed again. Last time anyone used that name was Temari-nee when I was little.

"Th-that's not it... I'm just curious…" It sounded nice hearing it again, but even better from someone else.

He chuckled. "I'm kiddin, I'm kiddin. Anything else you wanna know?" I knew he was a type to like answering questions.

His carefree attitude was nice and relaxing. I could feel myself loosening up through the course of the conversation, and maybe even enjoying his company.

"So, wh-where are you from?"

He then looked at me blank-faced. Did I say something wrong?

He poked at the dry sand, pinching grains of sand between his fingers, and if attempting to single-handedly count each one in the entire desert. "I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell you that." He started looking around the surrounds and the atmosphere soon got awkward as silence dawned upon us again.

"S-sorry Suigetsu-san, I-"

"If you can keep a secret, I'll tell ya." He smiled and winked. This made my heart thump loudly. No one ever trusted me with a secret before…

"So, can ya?"

I really did want to know. "Of course!"

Suigetsu then leaned in closer to me, brushing back my crimson locks behind my ear. His lightly chapped, soft pink lip moved closer to the shell of my ear. He lowered his voice to a mere whisper, a key essential in telling secrets.

"I'm from Kirigakure." His lips spoke, sending ripples of warm breath to wash over my earlobe as the strong tone of his voice sent vibrations to my left eardrum.

I don't know what it was, but the sensation caused by whispering secrets into my ear sent tingles down my spine as I felt my face combust in another wave of heat rivaled by the sun. My heart was thumping loudly in my ears, so loudly that I might have missed what Suigetsu-san said next is he were still whispering.

"Why are you blushin', Gaara-chan?" But I kind of wish I did.

"I-I am not!" I protest, but that cocky grin plastered on his face says he's not buying it.

I tried to shift away from him, steadily becoming uncomfortable with his company again. But he only proved that futile by leaning closer to me, destroying the west wing of my sand mound to be a castle.

"Oh? Ain't that somethin'? he smirked. "I think Gaara-chan has fallen for me, right lil' redhead?"

"Wh-what!?!" if possible, my face went redder. Me? Fall in love!?!

My head was spinning with nervousness. S-suigetsu's advancements towards me didn't seem to cease, no matter how far I squirm away.

Soon it came to a point in which dragging my bottom across the desert sand to slide away from the toothy kid was not only getting sand in my shorts, but was also causing them to shimmy down my thighs. To attempt to save myself from further embarrassment, I still myself, leaning back on my elbows, which, unfortunately, gave him the opportunity to crawl onto my lower, straddled half.

Pools of cerulean stared back at my aquamarines as he lifted a hand to cup my cheek, then combing it through my red, spiking locks.

"S-suigetsu-san, th-this-"he pressed a sand dusted finger to my lips. Another warm and genuine smile graced his lips, exposing his sharp pearly whites.

"Gaara-chan," he stroked my forehead gently, directly on top of my self-made 'tatoo'. "It's okay. I ain't gonna hurt ya." H-hurt? I didn't think he would do that, would he?

My body was immobilized with fear of what this crazy kid might do, now that I realized I completely let my guard down. With him topping me like this, he has complete control. Would my sand react fast enough to save me?

I was forced from my thoughts when the feeling of pressure on my shoulder attracted my attention. I was Suigetsu-san… his hand was trying to push me down.

"Uh, Gaara-chan, I need ya ta lied down."

My darkly rimmed eyes widened slightly at this. "Wh-why!?!" I could hear the fear in my voice. It sounded dry, hallow, and downright pathetic.

Apparently, Suigetsu could hear it too." Calm down, Gaara-chan. I'm just goin' ta prove you like me." His voice seemed to laugh.

"Ah!? B-but I said I didn't!"

He grinned widely. "Heh, liar. Now lie down."

I could feel my heart pounding violently against my ribcage, as if seeking a way out. My body trembled lightly and I could tell I was insanely nervous; too nervous to put up any argumentation when he finally had my body parallel with the ground.

I was hoping for some kind of miracle, like my body suddenly sinking through the sand or Temari-nee or Kankuro-nii coming to get me, but nothing of the sort happened as his face slowly descended towards mine.

His brilliant cerulean orbs were lidded slightly as he gazed deeply into mine when he finally met me nose to nose. This is the closest I've ever been to anyone. Although it was frightening at first, it sparked some weird heat of pleasure and excitement in my stomach. Slowly, my own eyes became half lidded just like his, enjoying the new sensation.

"Gaara-chan…. I like you." He whispered against my lips. It surprised me, the though of him liking me never crossing my mind, but he gave me no time to reached as his lips we gently pressed to mine, sealing any remaining space between us.

The kiss… it was soft, sweet, and endearing. Not too rushed nor too sloppy. The motion of his gentle lips seemed as if he had some experience, they way his lightly nibbled and sucked on my bottom lip.

Soon, I felt something warm, slick, and moist dart out from his heated mouth and poked persistently at my lips as we were meshed together. What was I suppose to do?! I've never knew people used tongues when kissing! Was I suppose to let it in my mouth or lick it back?! I was so confused, which also made me aware of my limp arms lying lamely like deadweight. It felt so unnatural, but what was I suppose to do?

I pried one eye open and hastily scanned the surroundings… a distraction, a diversion, something, ANYTHING!

I forced both palms to Suigetsu-san's shoulders to break away from the liplock.

His lidded orbs open lazily, staring into my own. "Eh? What's wrong Gaara-chan?" his face was contorted in confusion and a bit of hurt.

"W-wait S-suigetsu…" I breathed, still flushed profusely. "Taki-kun… he's watching…" was the only reason I could think of to stop him. How stupid.

The toothy boy gave me a strange look, turned around and saw the coffee brown bear leaning lifelessly against the partly demolished sandcastle I was diligently working on, than back at me.

"Are ya serious? You stopped for that?"

I flushed deeper. "It's embarrassing!"

Suigetsu sighed, repositioning himself atop my blushing form, sitting hunched at the junction of my straddled hips, block Taki-kun from my line of sight.

"Better?" I nodded in response as if that were my real problem. Something about his movement in that spot elicited soft moans from me the more he moved about.

Suddenly cautious, he stilled his movements. "Eh? Gaara-chan? Somethin' the matter?" For some reason, his concern made more heat pool in my lower abdomen.

I shifted myself beneath him to get that fiction that I so desired. "F-feel good… down there…" I whimper, the new sensation clouding my thoughts, bucking lightly against him. It felt soooooooo good…

My eyes began to flutter shut, but not before catching the slightest glimpse of the red stained cheeks of Suigetsu.

"Gaa-Gaara! Stop!" he squeaked, flustered. "I-I don't feel c-comfortable doing this!" and with that, my movement ceased.

We both sat stiff in the most arid part of Sunagakure, wind currents picking up sand, dirt, and other particles, threatening to shove then in unwanted places.

Suigetsu-san's eyes were cutting glances everywhere but me as if I had shamed him in some shape or form.

"Well… I guess I was right…" his voice shattered the silence with a soft chuckle. He beamed me a bright, toothy smile on flushed cheeks.

At least he wasn't angry with me. "What are you talking about, Suigetsu-san?"

He all out laughed at my ignorance, which peeved me a bit, but strangely, I blushed instead.

He then got up, dusting off sand sprinkled knees and legs, wiggling his hips to shake loose grains of sand from his khaki shorts.

I propped myself back on my elbows so I could get a clearer view of what he was doing, when suddenly, he was perched between my still straddled legs.

"See? Gaara-chan like me in more ways than one." He smirked and pointed down. I followed the direction of his finger until it reached this weird lump-thing in my… underwear!?! H-had my shorts really gotten down THAT far!?

I made haste to pull them back up when a hand, different from my own, stopped me.

"Look, it's standing up." I took a shy glance down my body at the bulge that should have been covered by shorts by now.

"Wh-what does th-tha mean?" I stammered, trying to hold my speech.

"It means…" he paused to bring his lips to my ear once more. "Gaara-chan's hoooooooorny!" he sang, then he immediately jumped off from me and started running off into the distance.

"Wait! Suigetsu-san!" I hollered after him. "What does that mean?!"

I could see his tiny form cup even tinier hands to his mouth. "SECRET!" then he dashed off, but not before blowing a kiss. That brought the first real smile to my lips in forever. I felt loved.

After I arrived home from an unsuccessful, but eventful day of castle building with Taki-kun, I stumbled into the kitchen where I saw my Nii and Nee-san, casually drinking orange juice. I though now as the best time to ask what that word Suigetsu said meant…

But after seeing their reactions to my sentiment, I probably should have asked while they weren't drinking anything so they wouldn't have been sent into convulsions and not have ended up choking on that very acidic orange juice.

Oddly enough, this all added to my inward happiness, even if I didn't find out the meaning of 'that' word.


End file.
